


Growing Forever Closer

by writer171105



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Cute Ending, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Dick and Babs have always had a special connection, a spark between the two of them since they met at the tender age of nine. Now, we go through the challenges they face together, starting at the age of 16, and the growing relationship between the two of them. Dickbabs/Graybat/Dibs. Maybe some Spitfire.*I own nothing but the plot! *
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Members of the Team (Young Justice), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6
Collections: Dickbabs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Brother).



Prologue:

Dick's POV

"Babs," I said, sitting down besides her on the small fire-escape balcony, as so many times before, "I, um, I just wanted to tell you… that I'm leaving."  
My best friend/ long time crush stared at me in incredulity.  
"What?! Why?"  
I sighed, "Well, you know that Bruce and I haven't exactly been seeing eye-to-eye recently, and tonight was just the last of it."  
She looked at me with sympathy, knowing what Bruce was like, "What happened?"

"We were on patrol, as usual," I explained, "when I saw a goon coming for him while he was distracted with another. He had a knife."   
I paused for a moment before continuing,"I couldn't let him get injured, so I jumped in the goon's way, deflecting the knife so that neither Bruce nor I got a scratch. I did beat the guy up a bit afterwards though."  
Babs chuckled slightly.

"Anyway," I said, "once we had finished patrol, we headed back to the cave, Bruce not speaking a word to me throughout, which I thought was a bit strange. I mean, you know better than anyone that after patrol, on the way back, he always goes over it, analysing any mistakes and going over any info gained. But he was completely and utterly silent. He only grunted when I tried to ask questions!"  
Babs looked at me with interest, egging me on.

"And then," I continued," we arrived back at the cave, and he has the nerve to tell me that I was being irresponsible! I saved him from being stabbed! How is that "irresponsible"?"  
I took a deep breath, sterling myself up for the next bit, "We had a huge argument," I sighed, "and then, then he fired me."  
"He what?!" Babs cried, "Surely not?"  
"Oh he did, Babs," I said, trying to contain the fury I had towards my now ex-mentor, "and he really meant it. You know the look he gets in his eyes when he's not going to budge from an opinion? He gave me that look"  
Babs stared at me in disbelief and resignation.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked, sadly.  
"I'm not sure," I sighed. It seemed like I'd been doing a lot of that recently.  
"The good thing is that Bruce bought me a car for my birthday, as soon as I got my licence. So I was thinking about Bludhaven. It's not too far if I need to come back, and the crime situation there is almost as bad as Gotham. They need someone to look out for it."  
Babs gave me a watery smile.

"What about the team? It would be strange for one of their founding members to disappear without a trace."  
I smiled, "I do actually have a solution for that," I replied, "The last thing Bruce and I agreed on."  
"Oh?" Babs asked, intrigued, "What is it?"  
I smiled proudly at her, "That Batgirl shall be joining the team in my place."  
Babs stared at me in surprise, "Are you serious?"  
"Deadly," I replied.  
"Oh, Dick," she cried, slinging her arms around my neck, "thank you! I just wish it was under better circumstances and that we were on the team together."  
"I know," I replied, "so do I. But I need you to do me a favour."  
"What is it?"  
"Tell the team the truth," I replied, firmly, "about why I left. Bruce will probably come up with some lie as a reason that will most likely cast me in a bad light. I need you to tell the true tale of what happened. I also need you to tell the team that my leaving has nothing to do with them and is most certainly not their fault, and the same goes for you. None of this is your fault, alright?"  
"Yes," she replied, sadly, before giving me a small smile and a salute, "I'll do my best, Captain."  
I grinned before saluting her back, "I wouldn't expect anything less, Lieutenant."

I began to head towards the ladder to leave, but pause for a moment before I did, turning back and walking straight up to Miss Barbra Gordon 

"And, just one last thing."  
"Yes?" she queried, slightly perplexed at my behaviour.  
"I've been meaning to say this for a long time," I told her, looking straight into her emerald green eyes as I took her face in my hands, "I love you, Babs."  
With that, I kissed her, before escaping down the ladder into the night, so that by the time she came out of her daze, I was gone.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> Dick and Babs have always had a special connection, a spark between the two of them since they met at the tender age of nine. Now, we go through the challenges they face together, starting at the age of 16, and the growing relationship between the two of them. Dickbabs/Graybat/Dibs. Maybe some Spitfire.

Part 1

Dick's POV

I didn't return to Gotham until about 2 years later, by which time both Babs and I were 18. We had kept in contact, over the phone and via email, but I still missed her physical presence.

In the two years since I'd left Gotham in exchange for Bludhaven, I had become pretty well known as their new vigilante, Nightwing. There was even a billboard with a pretty good picture of me on it, announcing, "Nightwing, Protector of Bludhaven." I chuckled to myself every time I saw it.

Bruce and I had not spoken since I'd left, although I was sure he had tracked me down, being the 'World's Greatest Detective' and all. I had kept an eye on his public life though, as both Bruce Wayne and Batman, the most noticeable things being his adoption of 2 boys, Jason Todd and Tim Drake, and the revelation of his biological son, Damian Wayne. I supposed that they were technically my brother's, although I had never met them. Batman, on the other hand, had gained a new Robin, who I supposed must have been Jason, the oldest of the three.

Jason, in the end, was the reason for my return to Gotham.

I had been checking up on Bruce, when I came across an article written only that day, mentioning the fact that Jason was meant to be going to the same boarding school I had, supposedly, gone to, and the whole thing just didn't sit well with me. It felt, ominous, so I decided to return to Gotham to find out what happened. Besides, Babs was long overdue for a visit, and it would be a nice surprise for her.

I quickly packed a gym bag with all my essentials, grabbed the car keys, and began driving for the hour long journey to Gotham after two years.

As I entered the outskirts, I noticed that not many, if any, changes had occurred. It was unsurprising really, considering that it was Gotham.

I decided to try Babs' apartment first. It was a recent purchase to which she had given me the address over the phone. It was in a pretty nice suburb, and by nice I mean one that had typically less crime than the others.

I entered the lobby and took the stairs to the second floor, where I quickly located Babs' apartment number. I held my hand up to the door hesitantly, before giving a brief, strong knock. I heard shuffling sounds from inside, and Babs' muffled voice announcing that she was "coming". She opened it swiftly afterwards, and it took her a moment to identify exactly who was standing in front of her.  
"Hey Babs," I grinned, "long time, no see"  
She stared at me for a moment, and I took the brief interlude to notice the redness of her eyes, as if she had been crying. I frowned. Did it have something to do with Jason "going to boarding school"?

"What happened, Babs?" I asked, before she could get a word in.  
"Dick," she breathed, "wh-why are you here?"  
"I heard about Jason "going to boarding school"," I replied, doing the inverted commas in the air with my fingers, "and I knew there was something wrong about it, so I came to see for myself. Also, I just wanted to see you. It's been 2 years."  
Babs gave me a watery smile, "It has been too long," she agreed, "you're over a head taller than me now, and I see your detective skills are still pretty sharp."  
"What happened?" I repeated.  
Babs stepped aside to allow me entry into her domain, and I noticed the boxes still in corners from her recent move into the apartment. The two of us went and sat down in the sitting room, sitting side by side on the sofa once again.

"Jason," Barbra began, tears clearly evident in her voice as she swallowed, "Jason was killed, last night."  
"What?" I cried, "who did it?"  
Babs swallowed again, struggling to stop more tears from flowing, "He went out on his own, thinking he could stop him by himself, but he was captured."  
"By who?" I asked, afraid of the answer I felt fairly sure was coming.  
"The Joker," Babs sobbed, unable to stem the flow any longer, "he, he beat him up, with a crowbar, and the whole warehouse blew up before either Bruce or I could get there."  
The tears were cascading down her cheeks now, and she buried her face in my chest, as I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing my hands in soothing circle motions on her back. Only once she had regained control did I speak.  
"I'm sorry," I uttered, quietly.  
"What?" Babs asked, confused, "What for?"  
"If I had been here, then maybe…"  
"No!" Babs said firmly, her mood changing rapidly, "You are not blaming yourself for Jason's death. His death, is entirely on that stupid clown's consious!"  
I know," I sighed, "but still, I wish I could have been here, at least have gotten to know him, but Bruce…"  
"Bruce misses you, Dick," Babs said, gazing into my eyes, "He won't admit it, but he does, recently, he's been discussing all the things the two of you used to do together, and the memories you made." she smiled, "And often, when he's training the others, he compares them to you, mentioning how you would have done certain things. There's a reason Jason's nickname for you is "Golden Boy." She paused before correcting herself, "Was."  
I sighed again, "I'm sorry, Babs," I said, "for not being here, for not even visiting for 2 years. I'm sorry I never got to meet Jason, I'm sorry I wasn't there to save him when he needed me, I'm.."  
"Dick," Babs said softly, cutting me off, "It's alright. All that matters, is that you're here now."  
She gave me a small smile before she continued, "Also, another good reason for you to be here is to support Tim and Damian. Although they may not have gotten along all the time, and often fought, they cared for Jason. His death has hit them really hard. Tim has been training for a few months now, and with Jason dead, he will have to step up as both Robin, and as an older brother to Damian. They need you, Dick. Bruce as well. He's blaming Jason's death on himself, immersing himself in the case to protect himself from grief. He needs someone to lean on."  
I listened to her words carefully, before giving her a brief nod, "Alright. I'll go there this afternoon."

Keeping my promise to Babs, both she and I arrived at Wayne manor at about 2 o'clock that afternoon. Babs got out of the passenger seat and walked straight over to the large, mahogany doors and waiting for Alfred to open them, with me following straight behind her. Dutifully, the doors were soon opened by Alfred himself, who showed no surprise when he saw me standing besides her. Alfred stepped aside to allow the two of us to go inside, informing us that everyone was to be found in the sitting room.

Babs entered the room first, I following behind her, where I was met with the faces of one falorne boy, and a stone-faced Bruce and younger boy. All three of them looked up when we came in, and there was a slight flicker of surprise on Bruce's face when he saw me. The other two looked at me in non-comprehension.  
I gave Bruce a small smile, "Hey, Bruce. How are you holding up?”  
“Alright,” he replied gruffly, “Why did you come back?”  
“I heard about Jason,” I replied, “I’m sorry.”  
“Father,” the younger boy, Damian said, addressing Bruce loudly, “Who is this heathen?”  
I glanced at Babs to check to see if such language was normal from the 7 year old. She shrugged, so I assumed it was.  
“You’re,” Tim began, looking at me closely, “you’re Dick Grayson, aren’t you?”  
I smiled at him, “Yes, I am.”


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> Dick and Babs have always had a special connection, a spark between the two of them since they met at the tender age of nine. Now, we go through the challenges they face together, starting at the age of 16, and the growing relationship between the two of them. Dickbabs/Graybat/Dibs. Maybe some Spitfire.

Part 2

Dick's POV

"So," Bruce said, "does this mean you're willing to join the team again?"  
I shrugged, "Yeah, sure. I'm not against it."  
He gave me a ghost of a smile, "Alright then. Meet me at the hall of Justice this afternoon. I want to speak to you and Kaldur about something."  
"Alright," I replied.

Soon enough there was a knock on the Manor's front doors.  
"I wonder who that could be," Alfred mused.  
Babs grinned. I was glad. I hadn't seen her smile since I'd returned.  
"Don't worry, Alf," she said, "I'll get it, if Dick would come with me?"  
"Sure," I replied.

Wally's POV

"What do you think Babs needs us for?" I asked Artemis, my wonderful girlfriend.  
"I don't know," she shrugged, "you know what those Bats are like."  
I nodded in agreement, just before the large doors were opened by none other than the red-head herself. She grinned at us before turning to someone behind us.  
"Okay," she said, "you can open your eyes now."  
Babs stepped aside to reveal the one and only, Dick Grayson.  
"Wally?!"

Dick's POV

"Wally?!" I said, surprised.  
"Dick!" he cried in response, embracing me in a hug, which I returned, "It's so good to see you!"  
"You too, Wally," I replied, smiling at him.  
"We'll, I guess that slices that question," came a feminine voice from besides Wally.  
I grinned, "Hey, Arty."  
"Hey, Dick," she smirked, "how you been?"  
"Alright," I said, "considering things."  
"Do you guys want to come inside?" Babs asked, amused, "or are you going to stand on the doorstep for the rest of the day?"

The morning went quickly, and soon I had to leave for the hall of Justice. Saying goodbye to Wally and Artemis, I entered the Batcave once again, fully dressed in my Nightwing suit and mask. I planned to use the zeta beams to get there, but using my hologlove, I made one quick adjustment before I left. Once that was done, I was just about to leave when Babs called to me. I turned back towards her.  
"I," she said, "I just wanted to wish you good luck."  
I smiled broadly at her, "Thanks Babs. Look after the boys for me while I'm gone, will you?"  
She smirked, "But of course."  
Her emerald green eyes sparkled in the cave's dim lighting, and she smirked in amusement.  
"You know," she said, coming and leaning in my chest, "I think I prefer this to tights and a bright yellow cape."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, really."  
She smiled up at me again, before pecking me on the cheek, turning around and heading back up to the manor. I smiled to myself before heading to the hall of Justice through the zeta beam.

2 months later

"So," Babs said, "curling up to me on our sofa," what do you have planned for the team tomorrow?"  
I chuckled, "you know I can't tell you that. Can't let the team think that their leader has favorites."  
"But I am your girlfriend," she smirked, "surely I have some perks."  
I smiled at her, "But the team doesn't know that. As far as they're concerned, Batgirl is dating Dick Grayson, not Nightwing."  
"Fine," she relented, "I'll just wait until tomorrow to find out your stupid secret."  
I tensed slightly. Secrets. I was keeping so many of them from everyone recently, including Babs. I wondered what she would do when she found out that I had faked her best friend's death, only to send her undercover with the enemy. And, on top of that, there was also the fact that Kaldur was undercover as well. I hated keeping things from her, but the fewer people who knew, the better.

2 months later

'No,' I thought, 'This can't be happening. I'm dreaming. I'm in a nightmare.' But I wasn't. Wally was gone. Really gone. There was no coming back from this death. I stood in complete shock as I watched Artemis crying against Babs' shoulder, a few tears dripping down her face. It was my fault. I was the leader. I was supposed to plan for contingencies and avoid them, but I had failed. Wally was gone, and he was not coming back.

"Babs," I said, later that afternoon, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"  
She looked towards me.  
"Yeah," she said, stepping besides me to the side of the room, "what's up?"  
"I, I need a break."  
She looked at me in confusion, "What do you mean?"  
"I'm leaving the team," I said, quietly, "I'm going back to Bludhaven."  
"What?" she uttered, "What about...us?"  
I gave her a gentle smile, "I love you, Babs," I said, "so much so that I can't put it into words. But, I just need to get away for awhile. I just need a break. I'll return to you, I promise."  
She gave me a sad smile, "Alright. I understand."  
I hugged her, "Thank you."  
In that moment, both of us forgot about the team and secret identities. I kissed her passionately before turning and leaving through the zeta beams.

Babs' POV

I looked on at where Dick had left for a moment more, tears welling in my eyes, before turning back to the team. They were staring at me in shock.  
"I," Cassie stuttered, "I thought you were dating Dick Grayson."  
"I am," I replied simply, before turning to leave the way Dick had gone. I hadn't told Dick about my little secret, but he needed some time to breathe. I would tell him when he was ready.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> Dick and Babs have always had a special connection, a spark between the two of them since they met at the tender age of nine. Now, we go through the challenges they face together, starting at the age of 16, and the growing relationship between the two of them. Dickbabs/Graybat/Dibs. Maybe some Spitfire.

Part 3

Dick's POV

It had been a year since I last saw Barbra. I felt bad about the time spent away from her. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her out of my head, so I decided to return to Gotham.

The first place I went to was her apartment, but there was no one home, so I decided to try Artemis' house. She and Babs had always been close, so I thought she might have been there. I pulled up into the drive and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it. What I found inside, surprised me completely.

Babs' POV

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" I asked Artemis, who was busy stirring a pot on the stove while holding Sophie on her other side.  
"I'm fine," she replied, "besides, you have Gabriel."  
She gestured to the black-haired, blue -eyed, three month old baby boy I held in my arms.  
"When's Wally getting back?"  
"Soon," she replied, "he’ll be back for dinner."  
"Would you like me to set the table in the meantime?" I asked.  
"If you wouldn't mind," she replied.  
I set Gabriel down on the floor amongst his toys, where Brucely proceeded to lick him, causing him to giggle. I went and got the silverware from the kitchen drawer and began to set the table for 3. There was a knock on the door.

"Is that Wally?" I asked.  
Artemis shook her head, "No, he wouldn't knock. He'd just barge right in."  
"I'll go and see who it is then." I said, setting down the cutlery on the table and walking over to the front door. I opened it, and was shocked to find Dick standing there.

"Babs!" he said, "I'm so glad to see you!"  
He embraced me in a hug, which I gratefully returned. I had missed him a lot since he'd left, especially after Gabriel…  
"I'm sorry," Dick said, looking at me ashamedly.  
"What for?" I asked.  
"For, for staying away for so long. It was wrong of me, I shouldn't have."  
I smiled at him, "It's alright Dick. Besides, it's partly my fault too. I could have contacted you as well, you know."  
"Thanks Babs," he grinned, "Do you think Artemis would mind if I come in?"  
I tensed slightly. He didn't know. What was he going to say? But I guessed he would have to find out someday, and now was as good a time as any.  
"Sure," I replied, "Come inside."

Dick's POV

I walked through into the kitchen, Babs going in before me, where I found Artemis finishing setting the table. The thing that surprised me though, was that there were two small babies sitting playing with Brucely on the floor. The first one, a girl, had fiery red hair and steel grey eyes. The other one, a boy, had dark black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who was at the door, Babs?" Artemis asked, turning towards us. She stopped when she saw me standing there.  
"Um, Babs," I asked, "whose kids are those?"  
Babs walked over and picked up the boy.   
"He's mine," she said, "The girl, Sophie, is Artemis'..”  
"You, you had a baby?" I asked, stunned, "What's his name?"  
Babs gave Artemis a strange glance, and Artemis nodded slightly in return.  
"Gabriel," Babs replied, "His name is Gabriel Grayson."  
I stood there in shock. Grayson? That meant…  
"You mean that, that he's.."  
"Yes," Babs replied, "he's yours."  
I felt like falling over, before I came to my senses.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked,quietly   
“What?”   
“Why didn’t you tell me, before I left.”  
“You needed a break,” she said, “I could see that. If I had told you, that would have made you stay.”  
“But Babs,” I said, “You’re much more important than that. You should have told me.”  
“I’m sorry,” she said, looking down at the boy in her arms, “truly.”  
“It’s alright,” I smiled, “what’s past, is past.”  
Babs smiled at me gratefully and came to stand next to me, holding Gabriel in her arms.  
“Here,”she said, quietly, "Would you like to..?”  
I nodded slightly, and Gabriel’s small frame was transferred from her arms to mine. To my eyes, he was absolutely adorable. He smiled up at me, and I smiled warmly back at him. Babs smiled at me too.  
“This just feels so, surreal,” I whispered, as Gabriel cuddled up to my chest.  
“You’ll get used to it,” Babs replied, stroking Gabriel’s soft, black hair.

The whole time we were standing there, I had completely forgotten that Artemis was there as well.  
“You guys are so cute,” she said, giving us a mischievous smile, “He looks just like you, Dick.”  
“What about Sophie?” I asked, “Who does she get her hair from?”  
Artemis looked slightly awkward.  
“Well,” she replied, but she never got to finish, as she was interrupted by the front door being banged open and heavy footsteps heading our way.  
“Arty!” the new arrival called, “I’m back! Where’s Sophie?”   
The newcomer swept into the room, spotted Sophie on the floor and went over to pick her up. I stood in shock at the identity of the new arrival, Sophie’s dad.  
“Wally?”  
“Dick?”  
“You’re alive?”   
“You’re here?”  
“How?” I asked, “how are you alive?”  
“Turns out,” Wally shrugged, “that I wasn’t actually dead, but stuck in the speedforce. Uncle Barry managed to get me out about a month after you’d left, which resulted in this precious thing.”   
He cuddled up to his daughter.  
“I see you’ve met Gabriel,” he said, gesturing to the bundle of warmth in my arms, “He looks just like you, dude.”  
“Yeah,” I replied, smiling at Babs, “so I’ve been told.”


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> Dick and Babs have always had a special connection, a spark between the two of them since they met at the tender age of nine. Now, we go through the challenges they face together, starting at the age of 16, and the growing relationship between the two of them. Dickbabs/Graybat/Dibs. Maybe some Spitfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter. This one, and part 3. I hope you enjoy!

Part 4

Dick’s POV

“You know,” Babs said, as I ran my hand through her hair, “No one actually knows, that he’s yours.”  
I frowned, “What do you mean?”  
“Well, besides Artemis and Wally, I haven’t actually told anyone that you’re Gabriel’s father.”  
“No one?” I asked, surprised, “Not even your Dad?”  
She shook her head, “No, I just told him that I didn’t know who the father was. He was quite upset about it at first, but they have become completely inseparable.”   
She chuckled slightly.  
“And Bruce?” I asked, “Does he know?”  
Babs shook her head, “No, I didn’t even tell him I was pregnant. I haven’t been to the manor for a year, and I quit the team about a month later.”  
“So, he doesn’t even know that Gabriel exists?” I clarified.  
Babs nodded, “I feel terrible about lying to both of them, but I thought it was better that way at the time.”  
I smiled, “Well, maybe it’s time to solve that problem.”

The next morning found both Babs and I on her father’s doorstep, with Gabriel dressed snugly in a pale blue onesie. The commissioner seemed surprised to find me on his doorstep, but ushered all three of us inside anyway.  
“So,” he began, taking Gabriel from Babs’ arms and holding his grandson to his chest, “What brings you here this morning?”  
“Well, Dad,” Babs replied, “there’s something I need to tell you.”  
“What is it?” he asked, “Finally figured out who this little guy’s daddy is?”  
“Well,” Babs replied, anxiously, “I’ve actually known all along,” her father looked up at her sharply, “but I didn’t tell you, because I hadn’t told Gabriel’s dad that I was even pregnant.”  
“You’re saying that you know who the dad is, but you didn’t tell me because he didn’t know?”  
I just stood there quietly, waiting for the commissioner of Gotham police to finally figure out why I was there.

“Yes,” Babs replied.  
“And why are you telling me now?”  
“Because,” Babs said, “a few weeks ago, he found out.”  
“I see,” the commissioner replied, slowly, "Well, who is it?"  
"It might be easier," Babs replied, "To tell you that Gabriel's full name is Gabriel Grayson."  
"Grayson?" the commissioner muttered, taking it in before looking at me.  
"He's yours?"  
"Yes sir," I replied.  
"I should have seen the resemblance," he said, "The kid looks just like you."  
He handed my son to me and I took him in my arms.  
"Just like you," he said, looking at the two of us besides each other.  
He then looked straight at me," You'd better look after him."  
"Of course, sir." I replied, firmly, "I'll guard him with my life."

Once Babs and I were back in the car an hour later, with Gabriel safely strapped into his bumper seat, Babs said, "Well, that went better than expected."  
"I think he took it quite well," I replied.

We were now on the way to go and give Bruce the news. I was really nervous as to how they would react, Bruce in particular.

We soon arrived at the manor, where, once again, Babs knocked on the door. It was soon opened by Alfred, who had to do a double take when he saw both Babs and I standing there with me carrying a baby, although he hid it pretty well.  
“Good heavens! Master Dick, Mistress Barbra, how lovely to see you. Please come inside.”  
I grinned at the old British butler,” Thanks Alfie.”

We went inside and up to Bruce’s office, where we found him sitting at his desk. He looked up when we came in.  
“Dick, Barbra, I didn’t know you were coming. We haven’t seen you for ages.”  
He stood up, and glanced between the two of us, only then noticing Gabriel who was asleep against my chest.  
“Who’s this?” he asked.  
Babs and I glanced at each other.  
“That’s what we’ve come to tell you,” I said.  
Bruce glanced between the two of us.  
“Should I get the others?” he asked, meaning Damian and Tim.  
“It’s fine,” Babs said, before I could say anything, “It would probably be best if we explain everything to you first.”  
“Alright,” Bruce agreed, seating himself back in his chair, “Why don’t you sit down and explain everything then.”  
Babs and I sat down in two chairs in front of his desk as directed, with Gabriel continuing to sleep peacefully against me. He was quite a quiet child, although pretty energetic and active when awake.  
“So,” Bruce said, “to repeat my question, who is this little guy?”  
“This,” I said, steeling myself up for Bruce’s reaction, “is Gabriel Grayson.”  
Bruce stared at the three of us, obviously not expecting it.  
“He’s yours?” he asked.  
“He’s ours, yes,” Babs replied.  
It was then that Gabriel decided to wake up, blinking his blue eyes open slowly before looking up at Bruce.  
Bruce looked back at him, blue eyes meeting blue.  
“Here,” I said, standing up and walking over to the other side of the desk, “Would you like to hold him?”  
Bruce stood up and I gently passed my son over to him. Bruce took him in his arms and peered closely at the four month old’s face.  
“I can see the resemblance,” Bruce said finally, looking up at Babs and I, “he’s definitely yours.”

A few minutes later, we all went down to the living room to give Tim, Damian and Alfred the news, although I was sure the butler already knew. When we entered the room, Tim ran up to greet us, while Damian stayed planted firmly on the sofa.  
“Dick, Babs, it’s been ages since I last saw you!” Tim cried, running up to us and not quite yet noticing Bruce with Gabriel standing behind us, “Alfred said you had something to tell us.”  
I glanced over at Alfred, who gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him.  
“Indeed we do Timbo,” I said, ruffling the younger boy’s dark black hair, “if Bruce will let you see him.”  
Both Damian and Tim looked at us in confusion, although I was sure Damian would never admit it. Bruce then entered the room with Gabriel, who seemed to be looking with curiosity at his new surroundings. Tim gaped at him.  
“Are you telling me,” Tim said, looking at Babs and I, “that you had a baby?”  
“Yes,” Babs replied, chuckling, “we did.”  
“Tt” came a scoff from Damian, which was only to be expected, “Children are a waste of time and energy. I see no use in having one.”  
Tim glanced at him in what seemed to be disgust and puzzlement.  
“But Dami,” I said, teasingly “you’re a child, aren’t you?”  
He just glared at me in response.  
“Would you mind,” Tim piped up, tentatively, “if I hold him?”  
“Of course not,” Babs replied.  
Bruce, reluctantly, relinquished Gabriel to Tim, who took him gently and smiled.  
“He’s adorable!” Tim said.  
He went and sat down on the sofa next to Damian, who stared at him with contempt. Tim began to play around a bit with Gabriel, as Babs, Bruce, Alfred and I watched from the side of the room.  
Eventually, Tim spoke to Damian, “Would you like to hold him?”  
Damian looked at him in disbelief.  
“Fine,” he scoffed, “if it pleases you.”  
He took Gabriel and seated him on his lap. The infant seemed to be enjoying all the attention, as he laughed pleasurably.  
“What shall I call him?” Damian asked, “I can hardly call you both ‘Grayson’.”  
“You could just call him Gabriel,” Babs said, “it is his name after all.”  
Damian looked at her as if she had grown an extra head, “I am not calling him by such a pathetic name. I think I shall call him… Grayson junior.”  
Babs and I glanced at each other and I shrugged.  
“Whatever floats your boat, Dami.”

Barbra and I, after a discussion with Bruce, had both decided to rejoin the team. We did not alert anyone of this, except for Kaldur as he was the team's leader, but even he didn’t know what to expect when we arrived on our first day back.

The zeta beams announced our arrival to any present team members, and most of them, Kaldur included, came to greet us. What they didn’t expect was for Batgirl to be holding a small baby boy in her arms who had a miniature domino mask over his eyes.  
Everyone gaped at the three of us in astonishment.  
“Batgirl,” Beast Boy asked, “whose baby is that?”  
Babs smiled, “He’s mine.”  
“Yours?” Cassie asked, “Is that why you left?”  
Babs nodded, “His name is Gabriel Grayson.”  
“Grayson?” Kaldur queried, glancing at me, “as in Richard Grayson?”  
“Yes,” Babs replied 

Later that afternoon, Kaldur and I stood to the side, watching as Babs and some of the younger members of the team played with Gabriel. I smiled contentedly as I watched them.  
“You know,” Kaldur said, a hint of amusement in his voice, “with that mask on, he looks exactly like you.”  
“I know,” I replied, “I've heard that a lot recently.”  
Kaldur gave me a mischievous look, an unusual one for him, “Are you up for a little old fashioned teasing of our younger members?”  
I smirked,“You know me Kaldur. I’m always up for a bit of fun.”

Babs glanced at the two of us, read the expressions on our faces and smiled. She knew what was coming.

I walked over to the group spread out on the floor and straight over to Gabriel, who was busy being awed over in the middle of the circle. I went straight over to him and picked him up before beginning to walk away again.  
"Hey!" Bart called, "You can't just take him like that!"  
I turned back around to be met with the displeased faces of the team members, and Babs who was struggling to contain her laughter.  
"Why can't I?" I replied, "This is a free country, isn't it?"  
Kaldur was grinning in the corner.  
"But you can't just take him like that!" Cassie said, "You didn't even ask Batgirl!"  
"What?" I said, "Do I now need permission from my girlfriend to pick up my own son?"  
Babs was now lying on the floor, laughing silently. The team just stared at me.  
"Your son?" Jamie asked.  
"Yes," I replied, "His surname is 'Grayson', isn't it?"  
"Dick," Babs laughed, "stop teasing them and take off that stupid mask!"  
I grinned, and took off my and Gabriel's masks, revealing our matching pairs of blue eyes.  
"Oh," Cassie said, smiling, "Now that makes more sense."

Gabriel was then returned to his previous spot on the floor, now having his eye colour being fussed over. I replaced my mask, just in case.

Soon, some of the other members returned from their missions, including Conner and M'gaan, and were surprised to find a baby being fussed over.  
"Um," Conner asked, "whose kid is that?"  
"He's so adorable!" M'gaan squealed, "Can I hold him?"  
"I don't know," Beast Boy replied, "Ask Batgirl or Nightwing. He's their kid."  
M'gaan glanced between Babs and I, "Can I?"  
"Sure," I replied.  
She smiled at me and carefully picked him up.  
"His name's Gabriel," Babs told her.

Conner came walking up to me, "Since when did you have a kid?"  
"Since four months ago," I replied, "but I didn't know he existed until he was three months old."  
"Babs didn't tell you?"  
I shook my head, "No, but I'm okay with it. We've sorted things out."  
"He's like a mini-you," Conner remarked.  
"Yeah, that's what Wally said."  
"So you do know then," Conner checked, "that he's alive?"  
"Yes," I replied, " I saw him, Artemis and Sophie about a month ago, the same day I found out about Gabriel."  
"That must have been pretty hectic."  
I smiled, "Yeah, it was at first, but I got used to it."  
"And Babs? How's she holding up?"  
"Really well," I replied, "all things considered."  
"Good," Conner replied, "So are you rejoining the team?"  
"Yes," I replied, "both Babs and I are here to stay."


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> Dick and Babs have always had a special connection, a spark between the two of them since they met at the tender age of nine. Now, we go through the challenges they face together, starting at the age of 16, and the growing relationship between the two of them. Dickbabs/Graybat/Dibs. Maybe some Spitfire.

Part 5

Babs' POV

'I can't believe this is really happening,' I thought to myself. In front of me, down on one knee, was my long time best friend/crush/boyfriend/father of my child, Dick Grayson, who had just asked me to marry him. 

When I had first fallen in love with him, I had imagined what his proposal to me would be like. I imagined him, handsome as ever, down on one knee while the whole world held its breath for my answer. The one thing I did not factor in, was that I would be holding a seven month old baby boy in my arms, but that seemed to make things even sweeter.

"Babs," Dick said quietly, looking up at me with his bright blue eyes, "will you marry me?"  
I smiled at him, brought nearly to tears, "Yes."  
That was the only confirmation he needed. He slipped the ring on my finger, stood up, looked straight into my eyes and kissed me passionately. Gabriel, who was still in my arms, sensed that something good was happening, and giggled. Dick and I stopped kissing and smiled at each other, looking down at our son.  
"Hear that, Gabsey?” Dick said, taking him from me, "Your Mommy just said she'd marry me."  
"Mommy!" he laughed happily, speaking one of the two words he knew how to say, "Mommy, Daddy!"  
I laughed, "At least he's learning."  
Dick chuckled, the moonlight that reflected from the snow glinting in his eyes, "You can say that again."

We stood on the balcony that surrounded Wayne Manor's Grand Ballroom. The ballroom was currently filled with smartly dressed guests, much like ourselves, who had come for the annual Christmas ball. Dick, being his truly romantic self, had decided to use that night to propose to me.

We stood there for a while longer, with his arm around my waist and his head on my shoulder. Gabriel was snuggled between us, swiftly falling asleep.

Snow began to fall gently around us, and I wrapped my jacket tighter around both myself and Gabriel. I couldn’t afford for him to get sick. Dick noticed this and he glanced over at the two of us.  
“Come on,” he said, “ I think we should go inside.”

Dick’s POV

Babs nodded and the three of us walked back through a pair of large doors into the ballroom, making our way through the crowd in order to put Gabriel to bed. He had fallen asleep against Babs while we had been outside, and I thought it would be better if we put him to bed instead of carrying him around all evening, where he was bound to be disturbed.

Gabriel had a cot in the room Babs and I shared at the manor, making it easily accessible to us if he awoke during the night.

After navigating our way through the crowd, having to stop to talk to multiple people along the way who were all either inquiring about Gabriel or fussing over his sleeping form, we made it to our bedroom. 

The room was clothed in darkness, so I switched on the bedside light. Babs, still dressed in her evening gown, gently laid Gabriel down in the cot besides the bed. I walked over to her as she tucked him snugly into the blankets. I smiled at him. He had recently taken to sucking his thumb while he slept, and Babs had dressed him in blue, a color that complemented his eyes. She was dressed in emerald green, which matched her eyes as well.  
“Come on,” I said,”I’ll ask Alfred to check on him every few minutes. Why don’t we have some fun? Just the two of us?”  
Babs smiled at me, “What exactly do you have in mind?”  
“Come with me,” I replied.

We spent a good hour or so in a special spot in the garden I had found a few years previously while still living at the manor. It was hidden away behind a clump of thorny rose bushes and sheltered beneath some trees, but if you knew the hidden way in, it was the perfect place. Although it was covered by trees, it still had one particular spot that was perfect for stargazing.

That night, with the snow swirling around gently, Babs and I sat side by side on a bench I had placed there previously, and watched as the gaps in the clouds and Gotham smog gave way to beautiful, sparkling stars. Babs gazing at them intently, the stars reflecting in her bright green eyes.

"Babs?" I said quietly, gazing into her eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"You know that I love you, right?"  
She smiled at me, "Of course I do, Wingnut. I would have to be blind not to see it."  
As if to back up her words, she leaned forwards and kissed me. It seemed to last a lifetime, but was in fact only a couple of seconds.  
"Besides, do you think I would have agreed to marry you if I didn't love you?"  
I smiled at her, and grasped her tightly around the shoulders. We sat gazing at the stars for a moment longer before my eyes widened in realisation.  
"What is it?" Babs asked, glancing over to me.  
"I forgot to tell Bruce that you said yes!"

…::-::...

A few days later, I left Babs and Gabriel at the manor with Bruce, claiming I had some errands to run. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

I had made a decision the night before, that I wasn't sure Babs would agree on, but I knew both in my head and in my heart that it was the right choice.

That decision led me to being back on the commissioner's doorstep on yet another morning.

He opened it swiftly, as I had called ahead for him to expect me.  
"So my boy," he said, gesturing for me to sit down on the sofa opposite him, "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"  
I sat down as he'd directed and looked up at him, straight into his eyes so that he knew I was being serious.  
"As you know," I began, "a few nights ago I asked Barbra to marry me."  
He nodded, "yes, of course. She came to tell me."  
"We'll," I continued, "there's something that I feel you need to know, before Babs and I get married."  
He looked at me skeptically, "Does Barbra know what you're going to tell me?"  
I nodded, "She knows what it is, yes. Just not that I came here to tell you. If it were up to her, I'm fairly certain she'd keep you in the dark."  
"Alright," he replied, "go on then."  
"Before I continue, I must ask you not to relay this information to anyone. Especially not anyone at GCPD. It could put Babs, Gabriel and I all into life threatening danger if it were to get out."  
He looked at me in slight surprise before replying, seriously, "You have my word."  
"Thank you," I said, gratefully, "Now for the reason for my visit." I took a deep breath before continuing, "What do you know about Batman, Commissioner?"  
He looked at me in puzzlement, obviously not expecting such a question.  
"Not much," he replied, "No one really does, except for those protégés of his, and no one's even sure if they know his identity. Why?"  
"What if I was to tell you," I replied, slowly, "that I know the identities of both Batman, and all his protégés ?"  
He stared at me in amazement.  
"How do you know?"  
I gave him a flicker of a smile.  
"Can I ask you a favour, Commissioner?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you meet me on the roof of GCPD tonight at around 21:00? I promise that I'll explain everything then."  
"Alright," he agreed.

At precisely 21:00 that night, I was waiting for my future father-in-law on the roof of Gotham CPD, hidden in the shadows behind the infamous Batsignal, dressed in my Nightwing suit and mask. About a minute later, the door giving rooftop access was opened, the weather beaten hinges creaking loudly. I stayed where I was for a little longer, as heavy footsteps walked across the windswept roof. About 10 minutes later, I heard shuffling, and the sounds of the Commissioner whispering something along the lines of ,"late"  
"I'm not late, sir," I said, my voice reverberating slightly, "In fact, I'd been waiting for a good while before you got here."  
"Look," he said, "You asked for me to come here as a favour, and I agreed, so I think you could at least have the courtesy to show yourself."  
"But of course,” I replied, moving along through the shadows until I was standing a short distance behind him, "but before I do, I would like you to remember the promise you gave me earlier. Not another soul."  
"Yes" he agreed, "you have my word."  
"Alright then," I replied, stepping out silently from the shadows until I stood directly behind him, "You can turn around now, Commissioner."  
The proximity of my voice seemed to startle him, and he turned around sharply. When he saw me dressed as I was, a look of confusion flickered, understandably, across his face."  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I asked to meet you here tonight," I replied.  
He stared at me.  
"You did? But…"  
He seemed to ponder it for a moment, before his expression changed to realisation and understanding. I gave him a weak smile.  
"You're.."  
"Yes," I replied, removing the mask that covered my eyes, "I am."


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> Dick and Babs have always had a special connection, a spark between the two of them since they met at the tender age of nine. Now, we go through the challenges they face together, starting at the age of 16, and the growing relationship between the two of them. Dickbabs/Graybat/Dibs. Maybe some Spitfire.

Part 6

Dick’s POV

“I can’t believe you told him!” Babs cried  
“I couldn’t marry you knowing that he didn’t know,” I justified, “It wasn’t right.”  
Babs stopped her pacing of the bedroom and looked at me carefully, before coming to sit besides me on the bed.  
“You’re sure?”  
“Of course,” I replied, “I wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t been sure. Besides, your Dad won’t tell anyone. He knows that it could put all three of us into great danger.”  
Babs sighed, “You’re right. I think I wouldn’t have been able to handle it either.”  
She smiled at me, “Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For being sensible.”  
We sat in silence for a bit.

“I think I might tell him too,” Babs said, eventually.  
“Tell him what?”  
“You know,” she replied, “That I’m Batgirl.”  
I looked at her in surprise.  
“I mean, I’ve been Batgirl since I was 12. That’s eight years that I’ve been going out every night, risking my life for other people, and he hasn’t known about it. That’s too long to be keeping that sort of secret from him.”  
I smiled at her.  
“I’ll come with you then.”

Telling Barbra’s Dad, a high ranking police officer, that she was one of the many vigilantes that had been running around, risking their lives for years, went down as expected, only in the completely opposite way. He didn’t shout or anything, just stared at her in disbelief and fear.  
“It was you,” he said, quietly, “It was you this whole time.”  
Babs nodded sadly, “Yes.”  
“And you,” he turned to me, “How long have you known?”  
“Since she started,” I replied.  
“And does Bruce know about the two of you?”  
Babs and I glanced at each other, which he noticed.  
“What? What is it?”  
I wasn’t sure how to reply, but Babs did it for me.  
“Um, Dad, have you ever heard of the ‘Batfam’?”  
“Yes,” he said slowly, “It’s supposed to be Batman and all his protégés. Why?”  
I stared at my shoes. Babs looked at the floor.  
“Have you ever thought that they might be a family in real life?”  
Jim Gordon stared at the two of us.  
“Are you telling me,” he said, slowly, “that Gotham’s White Knight is also the Dark Knight?”  
“Yes,” I replied, quietly.  
The commissioner stared at the wall in shock. After a few minutes, Babs spoke up.  
“Dad,” she asked tentatively, “Are you alright?”  
“Yes,” he replied, looking up and giving her a small smile, “Just letting everything sink in.”

After a few minutes more silence he spoke to me again.  
“So it was you,” he said, looking at me mischievously, “parading around in tights and pixie boots.”  
“Yes,” I chuckled, embarrassed, “I was 9.”  
“When you started?”  
“Yes.”  
“That still doesn’t excuse your fashion choices.”

2 months later

Babs' POV

"Do you, Barbra Gordon, take Richard Grayson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"And do you, Richard Grayson, take Barbra Gordon to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do," Dick replied, gazing straight into my eyes with his sapphire blues.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Dick gave me a brief, goofy grin before leaning forwards and our lips met. The guests cheered. Once we'd pulled apart, I looked up at Dick, who was still grinning like a schoolboy. I grinned right back at him, feeling so blissfully happy, I thought I was going to float on air.

Dick took my hand in his, and I felt the coolness of the metal we now both wore on our fingers. Bruce, who stood next to Dick, handed Gabriel over to me, and I took him in my other arm. He was dressed in a miniature tux, and looked exactly like a younger version of his father, especially considering that they were both wearing the same outfit.

With Dick and I both smiling broadly, and with Gabriel in my arms, all three of us walked down the aisle and into our new life.

3 months later

Dick's POV

I couldn't believe it. It had been three months since Babs and I had gotten married, and it was Gabriel's 1st birthday. My little baby boy was already a year old!

We held a small party for him at the manor, on Bruce's insistence, and invited Wally, Artemis and Sophie as well. Baby's dad was there too, of course. 

Sophie and Gabriel had become firm friends and, despite their age, spent a lot of time playing together.

Something else happened during the afternoon.

Babs and I were sitting on the sofa with Gabriel between us. Wally and Artemis sat opposite us in a similar position, and Bruce was trying, unsuccessfully, to separate Tim and Damian, who were having another fight, a common occurrence at the manor.

Into the, somewhat, peaceful setting, a red-helmeted man came striding into the living room through the door as if he owned the place. We all stood up defensively, and I pushed Babs and Gabriel gently behind me.

"Who are you?" Bruce demanded, loudly.  
"Relax, B," the man replied, his voice sounding robotic through the helmet, "I just came to say 'hi'. No need to get all on the defensive."  
He glanced around the room, eventually locking eyes on Babs with Gabriel in her arms.  
"Hey Red," he said, with what I think was a hint of a grin in his voice, "congrats on the kid."  
Babs gasped in surprise, although I wasn't sure why. The guy came walking towards us.  
"Get away from her," I growled.  
The helmet looked at me assessingly.  
"So you're the great Dick Grayson. Really, Red, I thought you could have done better."  
I stared at the guy. Who did he think he was?

Babs, surprisingly, seemed to answer that question for me.  
"Jason?" she whispered breathlessly, in disbelief.  
I glanced back at her. She was looking at the newcomer with hope in her eyes.  
The man before us paused, before lifting his arms to his head and removing his helmet.

He was revealed to have black hair, with a contrasting streak of white in the front, and pale blue eyes.  
"Hey, Babs," he said, grinning, "long time, no see."


	8. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> Dick and Babs have always had a special connection, a spark between the two of them since they met at the tender age of nine. Now, we go through the challenges they face together, starting at the age of 16, and the growing relationship between the two of them. Dickbabs/Graybat/Dibs. Maybe some Spitfire.

Part 7

Dick's POV

To put it mildly, Jason and I, didn't get on very well at first. He seemed to harbour this resentment towards me, which I didn't blame him for. I might even have gone as far to say I deserved it. He took to calling me 'Dickhead', which I did my best to ignore, mostly unsuccessfully. I had tried apologising to him, but any attempt I made he ignored completely.

He behaved in the same way towards Bruce, but for different reasons. He felt that he should have killed the Joker after the Joker killed him, and resented the fact that Bruce hadn't avenged his death.

Jason and I eventually bonded about 2 months after his unprecedented arrival at the manor. It was on one of his rare visits. I had been in the mood for a bit of a laugh and had chosen poor Tim as my target, mainly because he was the only member of the household who wouldn't glare at me, scold me, or attempt to assassinate me.

The prank worked perfectly, and I stood in the hallway as Tim emerged from his room, soaking wet and coated in pillow feathers. He glared at me, as I was doubled over laughing, struggling to breathe. Just then, Jason entered the hallway, took one look at Tim, the chicken replica, and burst out laughing, a few tears beginning to stream down his face. "Whose" he asked, between laughs, "brilliant idea, was it to turn the replacement, into a chicken?!"  
"It was Dick's idea of fun," Tim growled, glaring at me, which only resulted in both Jason and I falling to the floor, unable to stand up any longer. Tim gave a frustrated growl, before stomping back into his room and slamming the door, presumably to clean himself of feathers and change.

Once Jason and I had eventually stopped laughing and got to our feet, Jason, much to my surprise, walked over to me and patted me on the back.  
"Respect, Dickhead," he grinned, "respect."

Ever since then, he and I had got on very well, putting our skills together to pull fantastic pranks on the Manor's residents.

He often also babysat Gabriel, giving Babs and I the occasional chance to go on patrol together. Most of the time, we would return to our apartment to find Jason, in his pajamas, asleep in our bed, with Gabriel's small shape curled up in the blankets besides him.

It took both Babs and I to move Jason's sleeping form to the guest bedroom. I swear, he would remain asleep if there was an explosion in his bedroom.

After we had moved Jason, Babs and I, not wanting to awake Gabriel, quietly climbed into bed, with him snuggled up between us.

…::-::...

Months passed, and Gabriel grew before my eyes. He was advanced for his age of two, already knowing all his bonds up to 25 and his tables up to 10. He was a fast learner, with a large vocabulary, even if he did have a slight lisp.

For his second birthday, as a surprise, Babs and I took him to Mt Justice to meet the team. Technically, he had already met them, but he had only been 4 months old at the time, and didn't remember any of it.

He had barely slept the night before due to his excitement and, therefore, neither had Babs nor I.

We had used the Batcave's zeta beam as opposed to the Bludhaven one we normally used closer to our apartment, mainly because it was safer and more familiar to Gabriel.

When we arrived, Gabriel was busy explaining to us that it was Daddy's turn to hold his hand that day, as it had been Mommy's turn the day before. I smiled down at the small figure, nodding my head and giving his hand a small squeeze as he continued his adorable explanation.

M'gaan, having heard the beams announce our arrival, came to greet us, along with a few more members who were present at the time. It, strangely enough, turned out to be all of the same people who had been there when we brought Gabriel the first time.  
"Oh my word!" M'gaan squealed, rushing towards us, "I can't believe how much he's grown!"  
Gabriel stared up at her silently in awe. The last time she had seen him had been at our wedding, and Gabriel didn't remember seeing her before. He had only heard the stories we'd told him about the team's missions.

M'gaan bent down so that she was level with him.  
"Hello, Gabriel, "she said, smiling at him, "your Mommy and Daddy told me that it's your birthday today. Is that right?"  
Gabriel nodded shyly.  
"That's great! M'gaan replied brightly, "How old are you today?"  
He held up two fingers.  
"Two?" M'gaan exclaimed, "Wow, that's a big number!"  
Gabriel smiled at her, all shyness melting away, "Mommy says I know a lot more things than most boys my age. She says I'm very smart."  
"Well, Mr smartypants," she replied, standing up and holding out her hand, "if you'd like to come with me, there's a birthday cake waiting for you in the kitchen."  
Gabriel beamed at her. He looked up at me for confirmation.  
"Go on," I urged.  
He smiled and let go of my hand, swapping it for M'gaan's and she led him and the others away to the kitchen.

Babs and I hung back for a moment.  
"You know," Babs said, mysteriously, "It's not only Gabriel who's getting presents today."  
"Oh, really?" I asked, glancing down at the bright green eyes visible beneath her cowl, "Who might the other person be?"  
She smirked, "My husband, of course."  
I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise, "And what might this present be?"  
She smiled before standing on her tiptoes, lacing her arms around my neck and whispering into my ear.  
"I'm pregnant,"she said.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description:  
> Dick and Babs have always had a special connection, a spark between the two of them since they met at the tender age of nine. Now, we go through the challenges they face together, starting at the age of 16, and the growing relationship between the two of them. Dickbabs/Graybat/Dibs. Maybe some Spitfire.

Epilogue

Dick's POV

Nine months later, Babs gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, whom we named Emma. Whilst Gabriel may have looked exactly like me, Emma looked identical to Babs, with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes.

Gabriel got on with his little sister from the get go, and watched out for her constantly, always checking up on her to make sure she was alright.

Babs and I were blissfully happy, and with two beautiful, clever children, there was nothing more we could want.

One evening, as Babs and I sat on the sofa, her head on my lap as I ran my fingers through her hair, I thought back to that day 12 years ago, the day that nine year old circus boy's whole world crumbled before his eyes. Yet, if it hadn't, I never would have met Bruce, become Robin or Nightwing, never would have met the team and, most importantly, never would have met Babs or had our two wonderful children. So, I supposed that it was fate that had caused things to happen the way they did. Although I had been devastated at the loss of my family, through it I had gained another, and found an important purpose to my life. 

And, right in that moment, I wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my fanfic! I'm also on Wattpad, if you want to check that out


End file.
